Blood red rose's
by AyanaRin
Summary: In a war-torn age ,two lover's meet one fateful day and vow to spend thier life together. A somewhat tragic story yet loving and full true hapiness if there is such a thing. LEMON'S! Yes this is a crossover but please give it time to develop Review plz
1. Chapter 1

_**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S - STORY IS FAN BASED ,OC'S AND STORY LINE IS FAN CREATED.  
**_**_ORIGINALLY_**_** WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**__** TITLE BY: ZEN KISHIRAMA**_

* * *

_**~ BLOOD RED ROSE'S .~**_

_**~Chapter one~  
(As told from Xiang Kana's perspective.)**_

_**April 23,183 A.D**_

**I**t was a nice day, not to warm, not to cold. The sky was clear you could hear the bird's singing. But I was** unhappy** I had been since I got here I couldn't Imagine why. I stared at the water without emotion when I began to hear footstep's slowly approaching me. "Oh dear ,excuse me but I believe that a woman should never frown." The man said with an **elegant voice**.  
I turned to see who he was, I didn't recognize the voice. As I looked I saw that he was quite thin, he had long black hair that he kept tied back ;I was certain that if he didn't it would almost touch the ground. His eye's were dark blue the light reflected in them perfectly. His skin was pale yet full of contrast, and he dressed well... feminine. I gazed at the beautiful man in wonder.

He sat down next to me,"Is something upsetting you Milady?" He asked in a sweet tone. I was confused why would someone as gorgeous as him want to talk to someone who looked like me? I mean unlike him my skin didn't reflect the light, it was dull and my clothes were stained and ripped,and my hair was a mess ;it had gotten severely tangled. The man smiled and looked at me "I am Zhang He, and you would be?"  
I smiled back and slightly blushed I hadn't realized I had been talking to Zhang He **The** Zhang He. "I...I'm Xiang Kana."I said nervously. He slightly chuckled at my reaction. "You don't have to be nervous mistress Kana." He laid his hand on top of mine and stood up still grasping my hand,"Come with me." Master Zhang requested. "For what?"I asked. "Well you can't be comfortable in those clothes plus they are seriously blocking you're beauty, and you don't want that to happen."He said cheerfully. "I don't have anything else." I said with a sigh. He laughed again,"Nonsense, you can wear something of mine."He said as he smiled.

**~A LITTLE LATER~**

We arrived at his house it was decorative and well furnished you could tell he lived here. He lead me to his room ;which was also very nice. I was wondering how he gotten all of the money for this. He showed me were his closet was and told me to pick whatever I liked. So I picked a blue and violet outfit and a pair of long black boot's. He then walked me down to the spring's where he said I could bathe ,he sat behind a rock away from me patiently waiting for me to finish. I had always heard that he was polite but he really was. I liked that about him.

While I was bathing I swear I heard him humming something ,I've** never heard it before** but, it was a very beautiful tone.  
I soon finished and got dressed. The shirt was loose and revealing ,of course that was to be expected he is guy he has a bigger figure it wouldn't fit me perfectly. The pant's were also revealing, they had slit's till a little above my knee tied with lace and, another slit below my knee that was left open.

I slowly approached Master Zhang, I was slightly embarrassed I had never shown that much skin before.  
He looked at me and smiled. "It really does flatter you'r figure ,I would even go as far to say that it rivaled my own beauty." I smiled backed and slightly glanced away. "Thank you." I replied ,cause getting a compliment from him like that was near impossible he was very choosy.

We had parted way's at day's end ,both of us giving the other a pendent ,hanging from the chain was a small blueish violet gem held in place by a stone. We had given it to each other in hope of it leading us to each other again sometime in the future.

* * *

**~August 4 ,191 A.D.~**

It had been nearly eight year's since I saw master Zhang He. I missed him dearly. I had fallen in love with him ,but I couldn't be with father was planning an **arranged marriage** with** Lu Shan**. I was hoping that He would return to me...Opp's did I just use his first name? It was going to be this afternoon when I would be given to Lu Shan to marry...But I couldn't I didn't love him.

It was that moment that two solider's walked by talking. "Hey did you here about the **war**?" The first asked. "Yes ,there's a lot of talented officer's on both side's I hear." The second soldier answered. "Hmm like who?'"  
"Well...**Gongsun Zan** and **Yuan Shao** are leading it. It's said that warrior's like** Yang Liang ,Wen Chou** ,and** Zhang He** are going to be there." That's all I need to hear to convince myself of going.

I approached the two solider's. "Excuse me but I heard you mention **Zhang He**? Would you happen to know where he is stationed?" I asked them. "Why would a girl as young as yourself want to know?" The second solider asked. I looked at him and slightly smiled. "Would you please tell me?"  
"Umm well it's said that he is somewhere north west possibly toward the **center**." He answered. "Thank's!" I said as I ran off. My plan was to sneak onto the battle field and reunite with him.  
I hadn't picked up one of my **Chakram's** in year's ,I hoped I was still a decent warrior.

* * *

I had successfully infiltrated Yuan Shao's side when I suddenly realized that I was on the **opposite side** and better yet I was deployed on the very edge of the** south east** line.

I literally had to fight through an **entire** army to get to him ,and I had to hope he'd recognize me.

**~To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RITE'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S- STORY IS FANBASED ,OC'S AND STORLINE IS FAN CREATED.**

**THANK YOU -EBONY REDGRAVE ,SHARA 731 ,SEXY BLUE EYED DEVILS ,SEIF 114 ,ERAIKA ,TAIYOUKAI ASSASSIN ,AND MY FRIEND'S DAVID ,JASPER ,AND XAVIER.**

**ORIGANALY WRITTEN BY : JASPER ,AND LYNNE (ME)**** TITLE BY: ZEN KISHIRAMA**

**~BLOOD RED ROSE'S.~**

* * *

**~Chapter two: Reunion~**

**The day had come ,I was prepared to fight to see my lover once more ,I didn't know if I could make it but he would surely find me ;even if it was moment's before my death.  
I was ordered to head east but I didn't listen I headed north west instead ,I knew He would be there.**

**With all those solider's in the battle they were making it hard to get around ,I had even gotten slashed once or twice ,but nevertheless I was determined to find him.**

**Hour's had passed and I was tierd ,I needed sleep I wasn't used to battle. I was weak and I had fallen to my knee's ,I was waiting for someone to come and kill me.**  
**I was literaly gasping for air ,I needed He ,I just wanted him to hold me in his arm's...**  
**I soon heard someone approching me from behind I was ready for a sword to impale me ,I was ready for anything.**  
**"What in the world are you doing here ,mistress Kana?" A fimilar sounding voice asked.**  
**I couldn't answer I could barly hear him ,I was severly dihydrated and fatigued. My weakened body had collasped.**

**I couldn't feel a thing ,I figured I was unconscious for hour's ,after awhile I began to feel something around me. I soon awoke and I realized that a man's arm's were around me. I looked behind me it was He. He had found me!  
He looked down at me ,"Why were you out here mistress Kana?" He asked. "I ...I was looking for you." I shyly answerd. He was holding me tightly he was looking at me and he seemed concerned fo my safety.**

**"I ...I love you..." I said quietly. He smiled and looked at me. "I love you as well my lady."  
I'm guessing this wasn't the time for reunion's ,the wind started to pick up as an aproching storm moved closer.  
He held me tight , "You shouldn't have come after me like this." he said as he quietly spoke to me.  
"I had to ,my father was going to force me to marry someone else"  
"And after all these year's you think i'm still single?" He asked. I was upset and I slightly looked away. He chuckled, "Mistress if that's what you thought ,you would be right." He said as he smiled and slowl kissed me.**

**I was surprized ,after he said that I thought he was married.  
It soon began to rain ,it was only a light rain at first but overtime it slowly picked up. He looked at me ,"It's a good thing I found you ,you wouldn't want to be out in this." He stated with a smile. I smiled back. He held me silently we were both waiting for the storm to end.**

**It wasn't getting any better in fact it was getting worse the wind was so heavy you couldn't see outside the cave we were in ,and the entrance wasn't more the seven feet away.  
The wind was howling fiercly ,I could barely hear a thing between that and the thunder. Suddenly we heard another noise ,one far louder yhen the wind or the thunder.  
I was scared ,we weren't in a very safe place.  
I looked at He ,"Is that a Lóng juǎn fēng?" I asked him. He looked back at me holding me close. "I believe it is." He replied.**

**That was great. I may have found He ,but this could also be my last moment's with him. I know he knew that I loved him but I had to show him somehow.  
I decided I would kiss him ,even where I'm from it was forbidden to kiss the guy first. I figured if he truly loved me he wouldn't tell. I knew I may have to completly give myself to him ,it was very common for men to force themselves on female's. We were basicly treated like slave's. Female warrior's got some respect but they were overtaken too.**

**I could tell the Lóng juǎn fēng was getting closer ,so I leaned into him as he held me tightly. He didn't notice ,he continued to watch out the cave entrance. I slowly streched up to him ,wrapping my arm's around his neck. He didn't seem to mind he just tightened his grip as well. I cautiously brushed my lip's against his.**

**He smiled looking down at me ,"Now what did I do to deserve such a gift as that?" He asked. I didn't have time to answer the Lóng juǎn fēng was making an impact sending thing's flying and the cave was slightly shaking. I was scared I really hated storm's ,he held me tighter.  
"Lady Kana ,...if we don't get hit by this ..will you marry me?" He asked. Wait why did he ask? He could just kiddanp me and force me to marry him. Maybe he was different then other men.  
I didn't have to think about it after all I didn't come here for nothing. "Yes" I said quietly holding him tighter ,he softly pressed his lip's to mine as the storm became more vicious.**

**TO BE CONINUED**


End file.
